


Divided We Fell

by moonchild98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But this was calling to me, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I wrote this at 5 am, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Love Poems, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Castiel, Poems, Poetry, i don't write poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild98/pseuds/moonchild98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short, poetic summary of Castiel/Cas and Dean's relationship throughout the years, written from Cas' POV at 5 a.m. on a whim. Also my first fic (although it isn't really fiction, but whatever).  I hope you guys find my poetry to be more satisfactory than I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided We Fell

**Author's Note:**

> I go on a poetry-stint about once a year or so, even though for the most part I don't like reading poetry, so I really have no explanation for this. Usually my poems end up in the garbage after I tried to write them in song form. Anyhow, here is a short, poetic summary of Castiel/Cas and Dean's relationship throughout the years, written at 5 a.m. on a whim. You'll have to forgive me for any major skipped events or inconsistencies, I haven't seen season 5 or most of season 6 yet.  
> Also, no copyright infringement intended, etc. I don't own any of the characters or anything involving Supernatural.
> 
> P.S. - I think the last stanza of this may actually be against the rules of poetry, but oh well, I guess. Rules were made for breaking, right?

Together we flew,  
Divided we fell.  
I am the one  
Who raised you from Hell. 

'Who are you?' you asked,  
For you had been floored,  
'Castiel,' I replied,  
'An Angel of The Lord'. 

I don't know anymore,  
What's right and what's wrong.  
Things haven't made sense  
For so very long. 

We've both seen the future,  
Seen the end of the world,  
We were both warriors,  
And weapons we hurled.

They call me an Angel,  
But what do they know?  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who delivered the blow. 

Heaven's at war,  
So I became God,  
Delivering judgement  
With no more than a nod. 

A mistake I've made,  
And a fatal one, dear:  
I've unleashed the monsters  
Now you must live in fear, 

My grace has been taken,  
Now I'm naught but a man.  
I fear that nothing  
Has gone according to plan. 

I've come to be weary,  
And this is my plight:  
I keep doing wrong,  
Though I try to do right. 

So here's to us, Dean:  
We've been through it all,  
Much has happened,  
Yet still we stand tall.  
Together we fly,  
Divided we fall,  
But know this, my love,  
I'll always come when you call.


End file.
